


Close Your Eyes

by GoodQuestion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sounding, does sounding fall under BDSM?, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQuestion/pseuds/GoodQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas experiment because Cas is a kinky little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck. Here we go... I don't even know anymore. Unbeta'd as all hell.
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT NONE OF MY WORK IS AUTHORIZED TO BE POSTED ANYWHERE ELSE.

“I promise if you don’t like this we’ll stop.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, leaning up on his elbows, suspicious.

Cas licked his lips and glanced to the side. “Do you trust me?”

Dean stared at Cas for a few more moments before leaning back down against the bed. He let his head rest on the pillow and spread his legs further for Cas. “Give it your worst.”

Castiel’s grin was radiant as he slid off of the bed. Dean watched curiously as he rummaged around a drawer. “Close your eyes,” Cas instructed. Dean obeyed with a huff. “I could just blindfold you if you can’t keep them closed yourself.”

“I think I’m all right, Cas. Besides, that’s more your thing than mine.” Dean grinned, closing his eyes when Castiel smacked his palm against Dean’s thigh.

“Good.”

Dean listened closely, hearing shuffling and a soft clinking sound. He was tempted to open his eyes but figured whatever Cas had planned had to be worth waiting for. Instead he brought his hand down and trailed his fingertips over his stomach before firmly grasping his cock. He pressed his thumb underneath the swollen head and groaned into the touch. He heard a gasp from somewhere to the side of the bed and didn’t even try to hide his smirk.

He felt the bed dip and vaguely registered something being dropped next to him. He waited for a moment, a little nervous for Cas to make a move. When nothing happened he started to open his eyes. No sooner had a sliver of light passed through that Castiel’s palm was pressed over him.

“I told you, I’d close them for you if you didn’t close them yourself.”

“Hey now, you’re the one leaving me high and dry.”

“I have no such intentions.” Reluctantly, Cas pulled his hand back and just to be safe brought Dean’s forearm up.

Dean grumbled but complied, letting his hand work slowly at his erection while he waited. There was some shuffling and slight grunts and soft hitches of breath from Cas but beyond that it was a pretty uneventful few minutes. Then he felt the bed dip further by his knee as Castiel re-situated between his thighs. He felt his own hand moved away and replaced by Cas’ lube slicked one.

He tried to lift his arm from his face but a soft ‘no’ stopped him. Trying not to feel cheated, he wanted to _see_ Cas, he grumbled and settled further into the feeling. Castiel’s hand moved deftly. Gripping tightly and letting his thumb follow a thick vein that curled around his cock. Quick, soft fingers swiped along the head, gliding gently along his slit. Dean jerked back as he felt another hefty dose of lube coat his cock.

“What the hell are you doing, Cas?”

Castiel merely hummed, continuing his movements. Dean felt Cas’ hot breath ghost over his cock but as he tried to buck up into the moist heat- he was held down. He let out a groan of frustration that quickly turned into a pleasured moan as Castiel dipped his head down to lick at his balls. Quick, fast licks and clever fingers nearly brought him to edge.

“Cas, buddy, you gotta-fuck- if you don’t stop-“

Castiel pulled back, waiting for a moment before spreading more lube onto Dean’s cock.

“Not that I don’t love the-ugh, fuck yes like that, feeling but what’s with all the lube?” Dean asked feeling warm all over. His body felt buzzed and alive. Those clever fingers brushed over his slit again and this time swore he could feel the lube seeping down into it, warm and fluid.

“You’ve gotta relax for me, Dean.”

“Relax, right,” Dean mumbled, his free hand clenched in the sheets.

“Remember, you trust me.”

There was slight shuffling sound behind his closed lids, and then there was that faint metallic clinking sound again. Something hard and cool slid along his cock and he shuddered. He’d never felt anything like it. It was skinny, but solid. He couldn’t feel any hard edges to it.

Castiel stroked him firmly as the object traced along Dean’s shaft, up and down in slow movements, stopping at slit. He rubbed the edge of it back and forth, dipping in and out and Dean could swear every time that little object moved back across it went deeper in. The suddenly the sensation was gone, but not for long.

The now warm metal edge came back, this time with a thin rounded tip instead of the ball he’d felt nudge against him earlier.

He nearly bucked off the bed when he felt Castiel grasp his cock gently but firmly at the base and start sliding the object down the slit of his cock.

“Cas!” His arm flailed away from his eyes and he tried to sit up.

The grip on him relaxed but before he could look down Castiel filled his vision. His blue eyes were glazed and his face flushed. “Dean.”

“What-,” Dean swallowed thickly, shuddering underneath the stare. He could still feel whatever was slid a few centimeters into cock twitch every time he moved. “What are you doing?”

Cas glanced down for a moment before looking back at Dean. He crawled forward a little, capturing Dean’s mouth in a soft, slick kiss. “Does it feel bad?”

Dean contemplated it for a moment, still feeling a little worried. A few ideas had started drifting through his mind on what in the world Cas could’ve been doing but he didn’t think… “Well-no. It’s fucking weird.”

“Then trust me, Dean. Like I said, if you don’t like it we’ll stop.”

“I’d seriously like to know what the hell you’re doing.”

Castiel blushed and looked away. “It’s… something I’ve been… doing to myself for a while.” Dean perked up, suddenly a lot more interested. “I wanted to see if I could… try it on you.”

Dean stared ahead for a moment before easing back down to his elbows, exhaling slowly, and then lying down. He kept his gaze on Castiel’s eyes and tried not to peek down. The smile he was rewarded with was worth a little apprehension.

“Close your eyes.”

Dean closed his eyes as Castiel slid back down his body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and a few bites in his wake. Dean gasped a little as Cas’ hand closed around his cock again. He tensed just for a moment when the other touched whatever Cas was sliding into his cock.

He held his breath.

A new warm dollop of lube landed on the head of his cock and he moaned a little as Cas pulled the object back out. He tried to concentrate on not fucking suffocating  as Cas slid the item around in the lube, collecting it and pushing the hard object back down his slit, lube and all. Every time Cas swiped he metal rod into the lube and back it dipped a few more centimeters deeper.

“Talk to me, Dean,” Castiel whispered, pumping his cock with one hand while he worked the hard rod in and out of his cock.

“Fuck- damn it, Cas. It’s not like anything I’ve ever-f-fuck, done before.”

Castiel hummed and pulled the rod back out. Dean brought his other hand up to stretch over his eyes too. He gripped the flesh of his own arm tightly and sucked in shallow breaths through clenched teeth. He didn’t even think he could feel so… open. His heart skipped a beat as more slick lube was poured on and Cas was back to work. He let out a hefty moan as Cas started to slide the rod back in- and didn’t stop.

He panted and tried not to writhe too much on the bed at the steady pressure. He felt full-so fucking full.  Castiel’s fingers pressed along his shaft, increasing the pressure.

“God damn it, Cas!” He breathed out, legs shaking a little as Cas kept pushing, the thumb of his other hand resting underneath the head of his cock, keeping him steady. He felt the object bottom out and the round ball he’d felt earlier plug up his slit.

“You can open your eyes,” Castiel whispered, leaning back.

Dean glanced down, a little afraid at what he’d see. He wasn’t stupid, he’d felt what was going on, and vaguely knew about it kinda being a thing but until he looked it hadn’t really been real.

Cas had fucking stuffed a sound into his cock. It glistened, bright, metal, and harsh against the soft pink of his cock. He clenched his stomach muscles and his cock twitched. Dean groaned, his cock bouncing a little, the metal rod shifting in him. He swallowed the thick gathering of saliva in his mouth.

“Is-“ Castiel paused, panting gently, fingers hovering around Dean’s cock. “Is it good? Does it feel good?” Castiel asked, face flushed and eyes bright. His lip was swollen from where he’d been nipping at it.

Dean’s eyes flitted to his and he nodded. It was weird but hey, he wasn’t one to shy away from new things. He was about to open his mouth to say so when he glanced down at Castiel. His heart stuttered in his chest and he let out a soft swear. “Christ, Cas.”

Castiel blushed, his chest flushing with it and moved his hand away from his own cock where he’d been stroking it. There was a sound pushed snugly into his cock but his was different from Dean’s. One it was bigger, holy fuck was it bigger, and two, it had a ring attachment. It slipped around the engorged head of Castiel’s cock and kept the entire device in place. Trapped and tight.

“Let me touch,” Dean commanded and Castiel scrambled forward, desperate.

Cas placed his knees on either side of Dean’s chest and leaned back a little. Chuckling softly Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s ass and tugged him further forward. Dean licked his lips and tilted forward so that he could wrap his moist lips around Cas’ cock.

“Dean-“ Cas whined, trying to scoot away from the tight heat but Dean’s hands were on him, dragging him back into his mouth.

The metal tasted odd in his mouth but it wasn’t any different from the folks he’d fucked who had piercings. He let his tongue toy around the ball the top, the small loop that connected it to the ring that kept it tightly in place.

“Dean- Dean please- fuck- I can’t,” Castiel babbled over him, legs shaking.

“You’re a kinky son of a bitch, you know that,” Dean said as he pulled back looking up.

Cas was nearly in tears, chest heaving and face fully glowing red. He looked gorgeous.

“Now get on my cock.”

Castiel blinked, looking owlish. “What-?”

“You heard me,” Dean said scooting up, one hand pressed against Castiel’s toned stomach.

“Do you want the sound ou-“

“No,” Dean ground out, eyes dark.

Castiel shivered, swallowing thickly, cock twitching up as he scrambled backwards. He reached quickly into the bed side drawer and pulled out a condom, struggling to rip it open until Dean had to grab it and open it for him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Dean chuckled.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel moaned, busying himself with the lube container left abandoned on the bed and coating his fingers with it. He reached behind him and pushed his fingers into his ass. Dean had fingered him silly earlier but it never hurt to be too careful.

Dean was big. “I’ve- I’ve thought about this for a while.”

Dean smirked and watched as Cas fucked himself onto his own hand. Dean reached down and stroked his cock to the sight of it and hissed at the extra pressure the metal rod in his cock provided. He slipped the condom over himself, making sure it was nice and snug. They were both clean and Dean knew what a cumslut Cas was but figured Castiel was making him wear one for a reason. His best guess was so that the sound would stay nice and in place while Cas rode him. He didn’t have anything to keep the item in place like Cas did, and fuck did Cas look good in his little chastity.

“Can I? Dean, are you ready?” Castiel whined, slick fingers still sliding in and out of him.

”Ready when you are,” Dean said as he reached for Cas.

He relaxed while Castiel positioned himself over Dean. Mouth hanging open, pink tongue sticking out, he lowered himself down. A loud keen escaped from Cas’ throat as the head of Dean’s cock breached him. It slipped passed his rim slowly and Castiel panted harshly, trying to force himself down faster. Dean moaned under him, pulling Cas down to bite at his neck.

Holy fuck.

The pressure was amazing.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered out, panting loudly. “Dean.”

“I gotcha Cas,” Dean groaned as he bottomed out. “I got you.” They lay there for a moment, breathing into each other as they tried to adjust to the new sensation. The second Dean got his bearings he grinned and reached down between them, wrapping his firm hand around Castiel’s cock. The metal was burning hot underneath his touch.

Castiel squirmed underneath Dean’s deft touch, but found no relief in the movement. Bucking forward pushed him in and out of Dean’s fist and inching backwards put him more firmly onto Dean’s cock.

Dean squeeze a little tighter and brought Cas’ head to his. He tilted it to the side and nibbled at the ear, biting at the lobe before whispering. “Now fuck yourself on me, Cas.”

Cas leaned back, breathing harshly and writhing, eyes bright and blazed. He nodded and lifted himself on shaky thighs pulling a moan out of both of them. Dean’s hands flew to Castiel’s waist to steady him. He sank back down and let his hands drop to Dean’s stomach.

Then all bets were off.

Dean cursed as Castiel bounced his perky little ass up and down on his cock, the metal rod fucking into his slit with every damn bounce Cas made. He swore he could feel the sound move when Cas clenched down tightly, sliding up and down his cock but there was no way that could be happening. It was held in snugly by the condom.

“God, Cas,” Dean moaned, swearing that his hips would be bruised in the morning from how hard Castiel was slamming back down, chasing a release.

“Please Dean, please-“ Castiel begged above him, nearly sobbing.

“Anything, baby, anything.”  He didn’t know when he’d clenched his eyes shut but now he opened them to see Cas shift.

He continued to fuck himself down onto Dean but his hand flew to his cock. There were pearls of white trying to bead past the punishing globe pushed into his slit. With trembling fingers Castiel leaned down to grasp the ring that circled the head of his cock. His finger slipped a few times as he tried to push his cock back through, to get the damn thing off. Dean shifted his stance, supporting himself on his feet instead of being a passive participant and shoved up into Cas, relishing in the way Castiel cursed and shuddered, letting go of the ring and having to start all over again.

“Dean!”

“Come on, Cas. You can do it.”

Castiel’s breath came in harsh pants as he used both hands to free himself of the ring. Dean watched fascinated as Cas started tugging at the sound, pulling as fast as he could without hurting himself. His muscles started clenching, the telltale change in breathing building up, fuck Cas was gonna come and oh god- 

The bottom of Cas’ sound was slightly curved and fucking _ribbed._

Cas came with a wheezing shout, covering Dean’s abdomen with long white strings of come. Cursing and groaning Dean lifted Cas a little higher off of his cock, nearly crying out himself as he slipped out of Castiel’s tight hole. His own orgasm ripped through him, his cock twitching angrily. Nowhere for his come to go.

Castiel’s hand fumbled backwards and ripped the condom off of him. Dean hissed at the harsh contact, trembling. Cas’ hand slowed, finding the small round head and pulling it out much gentler than he’d done for himself.

Dean bucked up when Cas wrapped the other hand around the base of his cock, milking out the come as he slid out the metal rod, , thick, heavy droplets of come bubbling out from his slit. They slid down his cock, collecting at the edge of Castiel’s hand.

“Enough,” Dean whispered hoarsely.

Castiel shifted back forward and collapsed onto Dean’s chest. They were both sweaty and sticky, quietly listening to each other’s breathing. Dean lifted his hand and gently trailed it up and down Cas’ back.

“How was that?” Cas asked tentatively his voice hoarse. Cas’ fingers drummed out a nervous beat on Dean’s chest.

Dean was silent for a moment, relishing in the afterglow. “Next time, I get to watch you put yours in.”

Castiel grinned against Dean’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh sweet jesus… I don’t… even know where this came from. Like Prison Prayer’s the smut just burst out of me fully formed and like it I haven’t beta’d it and only went through it like once because oh fuck I’m embarrassed. I kinda go from 0 to 60, huh? [/hides in the basement for forever]
> 
> I probably put in cook instead cock a few times or something but I'm just too embarrassed to go through this again.
> 
> Leave me comments for self-esteem.


End file.
